1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for making a photographic copy of various sized x-ray film and, more particularly, to such an apparatus which utilizes a pivotal lens system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Most hospitals use x-ray film of the size 14" by 17". However, various other sized films are also used, such as 11".times.14" and 8".times.10". The use of these different sized films creates storage and handling problems for the hospitals. Additionally, the Occupational Health and Safety Act (OSHA) has set forth requirements that hospitals should keep the x-rays of patients who have worked in hazardous occupations on file for 25 years after the patient's release. These regulations cause the hospitals to set aside valuable floor space for the retention of these x-rays. There is a need for a device to reduce x-ray negatives to a smaller size in order to save storage space and be able to reduce different sized x-ray film.
Various devices have been developed to reduce x-ray negatives to a smaller size. The majority of these prior art devices are large and expensive. Further, some of these devices require the operator to manually focus the device and requires the use of a special viewer to insure proper focus. This method is time consuming and is prone to human error. Also, when these devices are adjusted from one film size to another, a housing has to be raised or lowered either manually or mechanically. The housing is usually connected to the lower lens by means of a flexible bellows which is susceptible to light leaks and deterioration.